Reboot Triva
Reboot Season 1 The Tearing 1) The Episode Started With Bob Flying On His Zip-Board With Hack & Slash In Hot Pursuit. After Hack & Slash Crashed Into Each Other, Megabyte Asked Bob To Do Him A Favor. Bob Refused For What Reason? 2) After Refusing To Help Megabyte, Bob Was Told That His Friend's Would Be The First To Suffer The Consequences. As Result, What Was Megabyte's First Attempt At "Persuading" Bob To Help Him? 3) With Bob not taking the hint after his first attempt at "persuasion", Megabyte decided to go to phase two of his "persuasion" efforts. What did Megabyte do to Bob? 4) Before making a decision of whether or not to help Megabyte, Dot told Bob to visit Phong and seek his advice. Before Bob was worthy of Phong's advice, what game did Bob need to beat Phong at? 5) After listening to Phong's advice, Bob thought that the best thing to do would be to go to Megabyte's lair and do his favour for him. What was the favour that Megabyte wanted Bob to do? 6) Bob refused to do Megabyte's favour, even after learning what the favour was. 7) Clearly in the firm grasp of Megabyte, Bob had no way of escaping, at least no way that television's "Board of Safety and Practices" would have approved of back then. Using a somewhat clever plan, which sprite showed up to help Bob escape Megabyte's clutches? 8) During the escape, a game landed on Megabyte's lair. The game was a spaceship shooting game. Megabyte, unable to reboot, was still able to become the antagonist within the game. How did Megabyte join the game? 9) In the very last level of the game, Bob made the intelligent move that ended the game. How did Bob win the game? 10) Ready to delete both Dot and Bob, Megabyte was shocked when two orange balls Bob acquired made the two of them disappear. Megabyte assumed that it was a return command, taking both of them right back to the diner. What did the two orbs actually do to Bob and Dot? Racing The Clock 1) The episode started at Dot's Diner. Enzo was clearly trying to draw attention to himself and his new delivery service. He even had a slogan for his business. Which of the following was that slogan? 2) Bored with his lack of calls, Enzo answered his first real call in unenthusiastic fashion. Megabyte was his first customer and he wanted Enzo to deliver a package to Hexadecimal. Where was Hexadecimal's home? 3) Bob and Dot, not allowing Enzo to go to Hexadecimal's, had to make sure what was in the package was safe. Bob used his glitch to x-ray the package. What did it look like was inside the package? 4) Watching a recording that Hex's cat, Scuzzy, made of Megabyte, it was revealed what the item in Hexadecimal's package actually was. What did it turn out to be? 5) Claiming that she already had an item like the one in the package, Hex sent Bob away to Megabyte's. Before Bob could be sent back to Megabyte's to return it, a game landed. It was a racing game with three levels. What kind of cars were seen in the first level of the game? 6) Needing to catch up with Bob before something bad happened to him, Enzo said that they could use the turbo boosts on their cars to catch up with Bob and the user. Where was the turbo boost button located on their cars? 7) The second level of the game saw a big change in the type of vehicles utilized. What types of vehicles were used in level two? 8) The final level saw another different vehicle utilized for the game. What were the vehicles used in the third level of the game? 9) With their vehicles defeated by the user, Dot and Enzo devised a clever plan to take out the user and stop Bob from being hurt by Hexadecimal's package. What did they use to stop the user and prevent Bob from being hurt? 10) Before concluding the episode, Hack and Slash were seen back at Megabyte's "Tor". They were the new delivery people for Megabyte after Megabyte "fired" Enzo. In their hands was a large explosive that Megabyte clearly wanted to use to destroy Hexadecimal. Why did Hack and Slash return it to the "Tor"? Quick & The Fed 1) The episode began with Megabyte trying one of his patented evil schemes. He was trying to destroy the system by using a special device powered by a magnet. Bob stopped it, but what did he do to stop it? 2) Returning to Dot's after foiling Megabyte's plan, Bob allowed Enzo to use Glitch. Enzo used Glitch, but he could not control one of it's functions, resulting in the magnet freeing from it's case and striking Dot. What did Enzo get Glitch to do before causing Dot's dangerous situation? 3) Not knowing how to reverse a magnetic erasure, Bob headed to Phong's for advice. After beating Phong in a game of "Pong", Bob was told that there was really only one solution to stop the erasure. What was it? 4) Realizing that the only place with the cure was in Level 31, Bob decided to head there. Bob arrived and demanded the cure, fast. Al's waiter found it funny. After Bob took a number and sat down, he realized that everyone was afraid of a binome that looked like the number seven. Bob asked another binome why everyone was scared. What was the binome's response? 5) After Hack and Slash entered Al's Diner, Bob made a deal to get some food for Dot. Bob would get rid of Megabyte's men for the food. Bob got the food, but as he left the diner, a game began to drop. Bob entered, but did Hack and Slash manage to pursue him into the game? 6) Entering the game, Bob heard Dot's cries for help from the castle tower. Realizing that he would have to get to Dot fast before the user could, Bob utilized the help of a certain animal to try and get there faster. What kind of an animal did Bob ride to the castle? 7) One of the most famous instances of the Board of Standard's and Practices' interference with "ReBoot" occurred after the dragon chase between the user and Bob. Bob had to enter the castle through a closed window, so he had Glitch do a "BS&P". What did that do? 8) After entering the castle, Bob had to face a boss that looked like a skeleton wearing armor. Clearly outclassed by it, Bob devised an unusual, but clever plan to beat the boss. What did Bob do? 9) Hearing Dot's cries for help, Bob made it to the tower of the castle to make a surprising discovery. What was it? 10) How was the user of the game defeated? Medusa Bug 1) Enzo and Dot were getting ready to leave Dot's Diner and go on a picnic with Bob's recently restored car. Dot continuously delayed the trip because of what? 2) After Bob drove away from the diner, the scene shifted to a viral perspective. Megabyte recently escaped from Hexadecimal's with Hex's prized Medusa Bug. Hack and Slash made a rather comedic response to the sight of the bug. Hack: "Finally, Hexadecimal's ultimate weapon", Slash: "What is it?", Hack: "____". What were the two missing words from the response? 3) Hexadecimal, disgusted by Megabyte's theft of her beloved weapon, decided to get her revenge by sending nulls to delete him. Hack and Slash stopped the nulls, and Megabyte ordered his troops to show Hexadecimal their "toys". After destroying most of Megabyte's attacking virals, Hexadecimal just left the remaining ones alone. Why? 4) It turned out that the Medusa Bug was not a weapon after all, it was a viral parasite that turned anything it touched to stone. Megabyte was consumed by the virus, as was his lair. Did Hexadecimal know what the weapon was, and did she plan everything that transpired? 5) With Bob's car out of commission at the side of the road, Enzo noticed Frisket running from the Medusa Bug. After Frisket turned to stone, Bob, Dot and Enzo headed to the Principal Office. Phong told them about the virus and also said something about Bob. What did Phong say regarding Bob? 6) Informing Bob, Dot and Enzo about the danger everyone was in, Phong told Bob to follow him. Before that, however, Phong ordered Dot and Enzo to do something. What did Phong get the two to do? 7) With Bob unable to acquire the sophisticated tools to fight the Medusa, Phong told Bob that they only had one possible solution to the Medusa Bug problem. It was a "Virus Erase Command". After boosting it's power, Bob tested it out on the virus. Did it have any effect, temporary or otherwise, on the virus? 8) With everyone hidden behind the safety of the shielded Principal Office, it seemed that the Medusa would be unable to infect all of Mainframe. Alas, the Medusa was able to infect the entire Principal Office. How did the Medusa manage to get past the Principal Office's shields? 9) Trying to stop Hexadecimal, Bob devised a plan that he thought would work, though it clearly did not. What did Bob try and do to Hexadecimal? 10) With Bob in Hexadecimal's grasp, he somehow managed to persuade Hexadecimal to remove the Medusa Bug. What did Bob say that made Hexadecimal so quick to react and remove the infection from the system? In The Belly Of The Beast The Tiff The Crimson Binome Enzo The Smart Wizards, Warriors & A Word From Our Sponsor The Great Brain Robbery Talent Night Identity Crisis Part 1 Identity Crisis Part 2 Reboot Season 2 Infected[http://enzo-matrix.wikia.com/wiki/Reboot?action=edit&section=14 Edit] High Code[http://enzo-matrix.wikia.com/wiki/Reboot?action=edit&section=15 Edit] When Games Collide[http://enzo-matrix.wikia.com/wiki/Reboot?action=edit&section=16 Edit] Bad Bob[http://enzo-matrix.wikia.com/wiki/Reboot?action=edit&section=17 Edit] Painted Windows[http://enzo-matrix.wikia.com/wiki/Reboot?action=edit&section=18 Edit] AndrAIa Nullzilla[http://enzo-matrix.wikia.com/wiki/Reboot?action=edit&section=20 Edit] Gigabyte[http://enzo-matrix.wikia.com/wiki/Reboot?action=edit&section=21 Edit] Trust No One[http://enzo-matrix.wikia.com/wiki/Reboot?action=edit&section=22 Edit] Web World Wars[http://enzo-matrix.wikia.com/wiki/Reboot?action=edit&section=23 Edit] To Mend & Defend[http://enzo-matrix.wikia.com/wiki/Reboot?action=edit&section=24 Edit] Reboot Season 3 Between A Raccoon & A Hard Place[http://enzo-matrix.wikia.com/wiki/Reboot?action=edit&section=25 Edit] Firewall[http://enzo-matrix.wikia.com/wiki/Reboot?action=edit&section=26 Edit] Game Over[http://enzo-matrix.wikia.com/wiki/Reboot?action=edit&section=27 Edit] Icons[http://enzo-matrix.wikia.com/wiki/Reboot?action=edit&section=28 Edit] Where No Sprite Has Gone Before[http://enzo-matrix.wikia.com/wiki/Reboot?action=edit&section=29 Edit] Number 7[http://enzo-matrix.wikia.com/wiki/Reboot?action=edit&section=30 Edit] The Episode With No Name[http://enzo-matrix.wikia.com/wiki/Reboot?action=edit&section=31 Edit] Return Of The Crimson Binome[http://enzo-matrix.wikia.com/wiki/Reboot?action=edit&section=32 Edit] The Edge Of Beyond[http://enzo-matrix.wikia.com/wiki/Reboot?action=edit&section=33 Edit] Web Riders On The Storm[http://enzo-matrix.wikia.com/wiki/Reboot?action=edit&section=34 Edit] Mousetrap[http://enzo-matrix.wikia.com/wiki/Reboot?action=edit&section=35 Edit] Megaframe[http://enzo-matrix.wikia.com/wiki/Reboot?action=edit&section=36 Edit] Showdown System Crash End Program Reboot Season 4 Daemon Rising Cross Nodes What's Love Got To Do With It? Sacrifice My Two Bobs Life's A Glitch Null Bot Of The Bride Crouching Binome, Hidden Virus